Talk:Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo
Mild NFC Warning , which could very well take place during 2524/2525. I would probably go with the Thirty-ninth Age of Conflict. #It would be unwise to be taking other users articles without permission, whether the user is absent for a long period of time or not: Light of Sangheilios by Nanosoldier and United Sangheili Republic by Ajax 013; however, if you must have these names you can use it like so: Light of Sanghelios (Sev40) and United Sangheili Republic (Sev40). ##Also, this page: is deleted. #He doesn't have to be the most important Sangheili behind the likes of Thel 'Vadam. This sounds like Thel Vadum only considers him to be important out of other Sangheili within the Swords. #You state that Sev was the father of Chal 'Jul Qivroee. Sangheili don't usually know there fathers, instead they are raised with their uncles acting as the father figure. As the halopedia article states: 'This is a method of preventing status from being inherited in order to force children to make their own way in the world so they actively work for and earn advancement, thus minimizing nepotism.' Any instances recalling a father or biological father you can change to uncle. #Interesting theory, not to sure if Sangheili have foster families, they might just kill off the weaker offspring? They are a military species after all and strength would play as a big factor in their current society. #Again about his fatherly ties, why would Sev be an exception to the rule. He's not that special and this would likely call for heresy against his entire lineage. #The Sangheili military don't have companies (military unit), they have what is known as a lance. A legion is the Sangheili version equivalent to the human version of several companies grouped together. #"Though he thought of it as a blessing; with only 'lesser' species such as the cowardly Unggoy to put up with, he didn't have to worry about harassment he'd get by other sangheili." I take it he's a Sangheili minor, so yes, he will have to put up with his superiors along with a few other Sangheili minors. He cant be alone. So I would suggest during the course of his "military deployment" he can make friends, as this would be great for his social skills and have someone to support him during battle. #He first thinks it to be a blessing to be assigned to a lesser species, then he demands to be assigned to a new one, yes he deserves to be beaten. I thought this was funny. :D Anyways it was a long and good read. More experienced users may pick up more Non-Canon Friendly errors within the article, as I was too tired to spot more. }} *Regarding your first point, Andromeda, it's actually stated that the only lasted as long as the Grunt Rebellion, which took place over the course of less than a year in 2462 and immediately led to the 23rd Age of Doubt, which in turn ended in 2525. So the birth date is fine. Also, it's NCF, not 'NFC' :P *That aside, most of the above points stand. I do really like the detail on what pre-Human-Covenant War life would have been like for a Sangheili in the military as it's not something that's often covered in fanon work I've seen. On an unrelated note, I could provide an Honour Guard Councillor pic for you from Halo 2 Anniversary if you want one to replace the Halo 2-era picture you're currently using for Sev.}} Ok, I'll remove all the rulebreaking/error links when I edit it next then. As for the Ages, I'm not exactly familiar with the dates and names, etc. I could change it to Insurrection, since it roughly coincidences to that period, but it wouldn't make much sense for a Covenant citizen to be using Human terms (at least, not until they encountered them anyway). As for your other few points: *4. I'm aware of this rule, and I never mentioned he (Chal) knew Sev was related to him, per Sangheili traditions/law. Even so, I'll still extend that sentence so nobody else makes that assumption. *5. That was very literally a plot device, and considering the mineral richness of Suban, it wouldn't make much sense either. I might change it later to something else that is a little more realistic. *6. "Nevertheless, his father Kal 'Wattinrzo still kept his distance". This implies Kal still abided Sangheili tradition, leaving someone else (an uncle or his mother perhaps) to fill that void. Again, I'll expand the sentence though to stop that assumption. Also Sev isn't exactly related to his foster-parents, so in a society where favoritism was not encouraged he couldn't care less who his foster-father was anyway. And Brodie, I would really appreciate that :) (Sev40 (talk) 23:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC)) I just use normal dates for my Sangheili characters regardless. Unless I refer to them in first person. *6) I would reword it like this then: "Per Sangheili custom, Sev did not know that Kal was his father. Instead, Sev believed that Kal was an uncle and was trained by him." I would probably limit father and son bonding though, and instead focus on a relationship created through training and teachings along with other Sangheili youth. }} Article Size I've noticed a lot of other pages have considerably shorter paragraphs, so should I cut down and remove detail from the article. And if anyone has any suggestions for improving the quality, then I'd like to hear it :) (Sev40 (talk) 07:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC))